


DAY TWENTY FIVE - GAZING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY FIVE - GAZING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES

Luhan and Yixing get some weird requests, but this one is kind of in a league of its own.

“You want us to just like, look at each other?” Luhan directs his question to the camera, pausing as their viewer for the night types away.

“Okay then, whatever makes you happy.”

It had been going pretty great so far, the usual flirty touches and sliding each other’s clothes off. But now they were left in their underwear and this guy just wanted them to ‘gaze into each other’s eyes’?

Not like it’s a hardship, Luhan thinks as he settles onto the bed. Yixing reaches out to him, placing a small kiss on his lips before settling back. They both sit cross-legged and Luhan shuffles a bit closer for their knees to touch.

Yixing smiles at him, his cheeky little dimple poking out from his soft pink cheek.

Yixing isn’t going to complain, it’s an easy task looking into Luhan’s sparkling eyes. It’s just well, he’d expected more and he felt kind of robbed at not being able to look at the other parts of his body.

He knows his eyes have glazed over when he receives a pinch to the thigh.

“Stop daydreaming.” Luhan chastises gently, smile on his face all the while.

Yixing pouts, like it’s his fault that Luhan is so hot. This guy is wasting his money if that’s all he expects them to do tonight.

But Yixing does as he’s told and stares straight into Luhan’s eyes. It’s kind of nice really, having them stare straight back at him, unwavering. He thinks that normally he might be intimidated, but with Luhan it feels natural. He doesn’t care if the eyes are the windows to the soul, Luhan knows him inside-out anyway.

Luhan can’t help but think the same thing, letting his eyes flicker slightly over Yixing’s face before returning to his eyes. Most of the time they’re sparkling with mischief but right now, they’re a bit more subdued – like they are when Yixing first wakes up.

Luhan can see everything in those eyes, past, present and future. The how’s, why’s and where’s are all uncertain but the who is constant.

Yixing’s eyes water a little and he realises he hasn’t blinked in a while. He does so, blushing gracefully at being so cheesy. He’s also a little hard which isn’t doing him any favours. God he hopes this guy makes another request soon. His hands are itching to touch Luhan.

Thankfully there’s a little ding that signals the viewer has sent another message. Yixing rips his eyes away and leans over the bed to read it.

“Looking into another person’s eyes increases intimacy. Feel free to enact anything you want, so long as eye contact is maintained.”

Yixing is yanked backwards, back hitting the bed as Luhan climbs on top of him.

His grin is wild as he smooths his hands over Yixing’s torso.

“Sounds good to me.”

Yixing laughs, arching up into Luhan’s touch.

They do as the viewer has demanded, watching each other steadily as they jerk off. The eye contact does make a difference, Yixing finds. Though all their using is just their hands, the feeling of being so closely watched makes it all the more thrilling.

Yixing tightens his grip on Luhan, watching as the older boy’s eyes flicker and his body stutters as he comes. Wetness hits Yixing’s chin and Luhan darts in to lick it up.

Luhan settles himself closer to Yixing, jerking him off quickly. Yixing watches Luhan’s eyes as he feels himself growing closer, only breaking eye contact when he orgasms.

He rests their foreheads together and they breathe slowly, eyes locked together.


End file.
